grim_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hunger
Grim Tales: The Hunger is the fifteenth installment in the Grim Tales series by Elephant Games. Jackie was murdered. Her death might be connected to an unsolved crime 17 years ago. Jackie's father, Alexander turns to Anna for help. Can Aunt Gray save her favourite niece this time or will she be a victim of a mysterious serial killer? __TOC__ Plot After receiving Alexander's letter, Anna goes to the police station. Alexander thinks Jackie's murder is connected to a case that he and his partner, Chris Lewis, couldn't solve 17 years ago. Back then, 17 girls were murdered and their hair seemed to turn gray all of a sudden; the real killer was never caught. He asks Anna to use her ability to find out the truth. Using the case file in the archive, Anna goes back to the crime scene of the final murder 17 years ago. She searches the snack bar where the victim, Deborah, worked and learns that Chris was so interested in Deborah that he kept following her. Several colleagues, including Alexander, started to suspect him. Anna decides to go to Chris' house for further investigation. She searches his house and finds a bloody blouse; someone tried to frame him so he had to hide it from everyone, including Alexander. Chris later quit his job and disappeared. Anna is about to go back to the present when a spirit of man in a hat appears. He threatens her before pushing her off the memory. As the last evidence states that Chris wasn't guilty, Alexander suggests her to go to Chris' new house as he's tried to contact him but Chris never responds. Anna meets Chris, who can't remember much because of his illness. All he can tell is he started his own investigation. He managed to follow his trail; but when the killer notice, he planted evidence and tried to frame Chris. Reading Chris' diary, he suspected that the murders were connected to supernatural power: a curse that consumes young girls' souls and returns every 17 years. His investigation led to him to a road motel. Using motel's photo, Anna enters Chris' memory and goes to the past. At the motel, Anna learns that Chris found a special gold coin at the crime scene which led him to the excavations during the gold rush in the 19th century. Alexander also followed Chris here. He found a gold watch with the engraving 'Martin Velcoro' at one of the crime scene, but he couldn't find any information about this man as if he didn't exist. Alexander wanted to show Chris the clue. Martin Velcoro appears. He pushes Anna off the motel and stabs Alexander, killing him. Anna decides to go back to the first crime scene to prevent all the deaths. At the Mardi Gras festival, Martin plans to lure the girl to his house and kill her. Anna goes to his house and finds out about a sphere of eternal life, an artifact he found during the excavations. It gives him immortality, but he must turn into a dark spirit and consumes young girls' souls for 17 days. Using a dark potion, Anna destroys the sphere and kills Martin, changing the history. All the murders are never happened. Alexander and Chris are still working together. Jackie is still alive and well. Bonus Chapter Alexander's just got home when he finds his house ransacked and his pregnant wife, Natalya is missing. He's approached by Lily, the local fortune teller regarding Natalya's kidnap. Natalya was concerned after having nightmares about miscarriage. She asked Lily to look into her children's future. Lily saw that a girl would be born kind and pure but a boy would be born with dark powers. She was so frightened and didn't not tell Natalya what she saw. Lily's husband, Russell, learned about the prophecy and kidnapped Natalya as he wanted to the boy's dark power for himself. Alexander goes to Russell's house and finds Natalya. But before they can escape, Russell appears. He tries to stop them but Alexander defeats him. In the final scene, only baby Jackie is with Natalya and Alexander while baby Jared is seen in a basket in front of an unknown woman's house. It's not known why Jared is left there. Characters * Anna Gray: a private detective and Jackie's aunt who has time travel ability. * Alexander Gray: a state police and Jackie's father. He asks Anna to help him find his daughter's killer. * Jackie Gray: Alexander's daughter and Anna's niece. She was murdered by a serial killer. * Richard Gray: Anna's 'skull' father and helping hands. * Chris Lewis: Alexander's former partner. He left the job 17 years ago and disappeared. * Martin Velcoro: a dark spirit who was cursed to consume young girls' souls to survive every 17 years. * Deborah: the seventeenth and the last victim of a serial killer 17 years ago. * Hannah: The first and foremost victim of a serial killer. * Mrs. Brown: a staff in the police station who works as Alexander's replacement. * Natalya Gray (bonus chapter): Alexander's wife. She's currently pregnant with twins * Lily (bonus chapter): a local fortune teller who foresees the fate of Natalya's unborn children. * Russell (bonus chapter): Lily's husband who's keen on dark magic. * Jared Gray (bonus chapter): Jackie's twin brother who is destined to possess rare powers. Trivia * Natalya's name was spelled 'Natalia' in Threads of Destiny. Category:Games